Feelings
by smootherthanyou
Summary: Jasper's still struggling to control his thirst for human blood, but still the scent of it is only as inviting as it could get. Jasper's also adapting to life with Bella. But everyone's worried that Bella's frequent visitors might snap Jasper.


Alice seemed positively sure that everything would be fine

Alice seemed positively sure that everything would be fine. I trusted her wholeheartedly though we all knew how uncertain her visions sometimes are. She tried to feel comfortable so that I'd somehow feel the same way, but it did little to me this moment. I felt her emotions as strongly as I felt the others'. Emmett was vexed at the fact that Edward was able to beat him in arm wrestling. He always acted so paranoid when someone "luckily" triumphed over him. Rosalie was feeling all cranky. It has never been easy for me to swim through her sea of moods. Then there was Bella.

Bella's the newest addition to our family. But irregardless of the fact that she's been changed most recently, she handled the pain better than I did. She handled it as if centuries of practice have done her well. Still, I felt that she was worried –uncomfortable. But she wasn't concerned about herself. She was more concerned about me, her brother in many ways.

Her friend Angela is coming to visit and she's to arrive at any minute. It would've been a pleasure if _only_ we've hunted before. My inner monster roared in agony as the venom flooded my mouth. Even little Renesmee's scent was surprisingly inviting, but not quite as much as a full human's luscious scent. Full human or half human I would not dare hurt Renesmee for she wasn't only my beautiful niece, but she was also my brother's daughter.

I could easily run away from this scene and go hunting in the mountains. It was bear season and I could tag Emmett along with me. But there's just one slight glitch which made my planned escape impossible to pursue.

Angela had come for me; she'd come to seek my help.

I asked Bella what business I could interest Angela with for I do not know much about the girl nor her interests. But Bella spared me the torment of having to think about something so oblivious to me.

"She's come to ask help from you," Bella said in her bell-like voice. Bella has changed so much after her transformation. No wonder old Charlie found it difficult to recognize her the first time they met after her change.

"Ask help? Whatever could I do for her?" I replied, askance.

"She knows you studied psychology and she knows how well versed you are about it," Bella stopped to look at my expression for a while. She was studying my face. After a short pause, she continued "so she's come to ask your help for her thesis."

Of all people, this genius human girl asked _me_ for help. I thought all of them were already well aware of how dangerous we are? Haven't their human instincts told them to stay away from the creatures they'd refer to as weird and rather outlandish?

"Bella, I do not understand. Why would she –" mid-sentence, Bella had cut me off.

"I know what you're trying to say, Jasper. But it isn't Angela's choice, completely. Her professor advised her to work with you. I believe you know Mr. Samuel Anders?" she said.

_Of course, Mr. Anders_, I thought to myself. He was one of my professors when I continued psychology at Harvard and he seemed to be very fond of me. It was obvious that he preferred me much because I was doing so well in classes. How couldn't I? I've taken up psychology 16 times in 18 different colleges.

"Oh, yes. I know him well." I admitted, and then sighed.

I thought of denying the human girl's favor before even considering three things.

One, I would truly disappoint the old professor who believed in me so much. It'd be such a shame.

Two, Bella would disagree. If I pursued with not helping her friend, she might come to dislike me which leads to the third thing to consider.

Three, if I've had hurt Bella, Alice would be upset with me. I do _not_ want that.

So I agreed to offer Angela some help. It wouldn't take long I suppose. Only Esme, Edward and Emmett have hunted lately. Carlisle was just overflowing with self-control. He could go on a whole month without hunting –maybe even more. Alice and Bella would never hurt their friend. Rosalie seemed doubtful but she had as much self-control as Carlisle.

All seven of us turned our heads towards the door as we heard the roar of a car's engine come to a halt. Then they turned to focus on me; all eyes intent with fear and concern. The sound of footsteps grew stronger and nearer.

I was the only one they were worried about.


End file.
